He Did It Again
by Googlydoop
Summary: Again, another time when Harley comes to Ivy for help. This time, she's sure Ivy is reacting differently, though.


_This was going to turn out smutty, but it just didn't seem to fit._

_I love these two. Warning, fluff and a lot of crying ahead._

* * *

She had to scratch her palm first, before getting the guts to knock on the iron door. She never got why Pammie liked to live in these abandoned places. Without even knowing she was softly bouncing her knuckles on the door. She was startled by Ivy opening it and looking not-so-surprised.

"What did he do this time?" She asked quite annoyed. Harley couldn't even answer, she hurled herself at Ivy and threw her arms around her, sobbing quietly. "Oh Harley, it's going to be okay," she shushed Harley down. "I'm here, it's okay, let's get you inside."

Ivy guided Harley through the remaining ruins of her hallway and placed her down on the old, stuffy couch in what appeared to be her living room. Harley sobbed dramatically and threw her arms behind her on the couch. "I don't know what to do anymore, Pam. I mean, he's all I'm living for, but I can never do anything right, he's always so mad at me, I don't know, I don't know."

Ivy sat down next to her and embraced her Harley with one arm.  
"Don't you dare blame this on yourself again!" She said, "You have nothing to justify for. You are just a person, he doesn't understand you." "Oh, but he does!" Harley yelled out. "He's the only one who does." She earned a disapproving look from Ivy. "I look into his eyes and I just know he doesn't mean it, he needs me. He needs me as much as I need him."

Harley pulled her knees up to her chest and curled her arms around them, her head resting on her knees. Shit, she was so pathetic. Sometimes she couldn't even believe herself anymore. He had meant to hurt her this time, she had the burning red spots on her arms and thighs to answer for that. But she couldn't help but dwell on the past. The past where he'd take her along everywhere. He'd kiss her and hold her and show his most vulnerable side. He'd even let her take control sometimes, ask for her opinion on his plans, ask her for advice. Lately it seemed as if he was changing, he was becoming even more cruel day by day, and Harley couldn't take it anymore.

Ivy twirled one of Harley's ponytails that had fallen in front of her face around her finger, and put it back behind Harley's shoulder. "If he really needs you, why would he do this?" Ivy asked, pointing at a spot that Harley was subconsciously rubbing her hand over repeatedly, under her costume. Harley realized she had been stroking the spot and pulled her hand away immediately. "I- I don't know." She choked out.

"Let me see them." Ivy asked, expecting her to struggle back, like she always did. But she was taken aback by the way Harley fell into her demand like a wounded animal that would come for help to anyone. She pulled the zipper of her costume down and pulled it off her body, leaving Harley in only her underwear. It was not like it mattered anyway, Harley and Ivy had seen a lot more when they were together as best friends. They had shared rooms together while being wanted in Gotham and Metropolis.

When Ivy saw the bruises, she should've been used to them by now, but she wasn't, and she softly ran her fingertips over the biggest one on Harley's arm. Harley shrieked in pain and pulled her arm back. "I'm sorry," Ivy said, "just let me take care of these wounds."

There was a long scrape along Harley's elbow, and dried, crusty blood around it. Ivy took a towel and ran some water over it to make the towel wet. She pressed it into the wound to clean it. Harley yelled again, but didn't pull her arm away this time. "Th- thank you, Red."

Ivy looked down into Harley's broken eyes and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "I'm always here for you, never forget that." Ivy whispered.  
Sometimes she really thought Harley only came to her when she had nowhere else to go, and didn't care for Ivy at all except when her 'Mister J' wasn't around. But deep down, Ivy knew better. Harley was a broken soul, and The Joker had manipulated her into the hurt, little child she was now, hurled up into Ivy's lap. Ivy was going to save her from the monster. She was going to keep Harley safe from further harm.

"shh, you're safe now, I'm with you." Ivy mused into Harley's ear, and Harley buried her head into Ivy's chest, crying like an abandoned girl, left all alone. But she wasn't alone, Ivy was there. She was always there.

"Let's get you to bed, I'll stay with you." Ivy said, while picking Harley up and carrying her to her bedroom. She made sure Harley was lying in a position that wouldn't cause her too much hurt, then crawled in next to her and pulled the blanket over the two of them. She whispered "I'll stay with you" one more time, and then waited for Harley's breathing to become a regular pattern.

She laid there, silent, listening to the beating of Harley's heart.


End file.
